Reach The Last Heart
by thankgyu
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi dia rasa, Mingyu ini berbeda. Kehidupannya seperti teka-teki untuk Wonwoo, menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di kepalanya sendiri yang dia tidak tahu akan dilontarkan kepada siapa. Di saat orang lain berusaha menjauhi sang Trouble Maker, maka Wonwoo merasa tertantang untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam. [Meanie, Boys love]
1. Prologue: The Story Begin

**Reach The Last Heart**

•

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **It's boys love and high school romance!**

•

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu First Love by Jung Key feat. Yuju, tapi percayalah lagu dan cerita ini tidak nyambung xD**

•

 _Prologue: The Story Begin_

•

Musim semi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai kehidupan sekolah yang baru. Jeon Wonwoo mengeratkan tali tasnya sembari berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah tempatnya menimba ilmu. Sesekali saling bertegur sapa dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

Kaki jenjangnya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan hati-hati menuju lantai tiga dimana ruang kelasnya berada. Pagi ini suasana hatinya cukup baik saat melihat teman sekelasnya yang baru. Beberapa diantaranya merupakan teman sekelasnya sewaktu kelas dua, sebagian lagi orang-orang yang berpengaruh besar dalam perkembangan sekolah juga orang-orang yang mencukupi standar nilai untuk bergabung dalam kelas ini.

Jeonghan yang pertama kali melihatnya langsung menghambur memeluk pemuda itu. Wonwoo bahkan hampir terjatuh karenanya. Mereka saling berbagi tawa. Jeonghan mengatakan jika dia yang paling merindukan Wonwoo di antara yang lainnya. Hoshi yang baru datang pun protes dengan melepaskan pelukan Jeonghan pada tubuh pemuda kurus itu.

"Kau bisa membuat Wonwoo-ku mati, Tuan Yoon!" serunya kesal.

Wonwoo kembali tertawa dengan seruan Hoshi barusan. Entah apa alasan mereka saling memperebutkan dirinya. Yang jelas Wonwoo selalu dibutuhkan jika membicarakan segala hal tentang pengetahuan dan dia adalah pembuat humor yang cukup baik walau terkadang guyonannya tidak lucu.

Selama Jeonghan dan Hoshi masih bertengkar, pupilnya mengedar dan berhenti tepat di bangku paling ujung. Di sana terdapat seseorang yang Wonwoo kenali meski hanya menunjukkan punggungnya yang terbalut kemeja sekolah. Senyumnya perlahan memudar dan tatapannya berubah datar.

Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan dan Hoshi—yang kini memperebutkan dirinya agar menjadi teman sebangku mereka—sekali lagi. Ia maju selangkah, mengatakan jika dia tidak memilih mereka berdua karena pada kenyataannya mereka telah memiliki teman sebangku masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu duduklah di belakangku, Wonwoo- _ya_!" Jeonghan menawarinya dengan antusias.

"Tidak-tidak! Duduk saja di seberang mejaku, Wonwoo- _ya_!" Hoshi kembali membantah Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengepalkan telapak tangannya seraya memandang kedua temannya secara bergantian. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke bangku paling ujung, merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Tampaknya cukup serius.

"Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit bosan duduk di bagian depan." ujar Wonwoo kemudian.

Jeonghan merespon dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jelas saja, biasanya Wonwoo memilih duduk di depan karena matanya minus dan tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari keberadaan papan tulis. Apa yang telah merasukinya pagi ini hingga mengatakan hal barusan?

Hoshi menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah. Silakan pilih singgasanamu sendiri, Tuan Jeon."

Jeonghan pun akhirnya merelakan keputusan Wonwoo. Tubuhnya sedikit maju, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Wonwoo. "Jauh-jauhlah dari si Trouble Maker itu."

"Huh?" Wonwoo memandang Jeonghan dengan bingung. Sementara pemuda cantik itu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan beranjak menuju mejanya.

Wonwoo mengabaikan ucapan Jeonghan barusan. Suara tapak sepatunya berderit pelan seolah mengalahkan detik jam yang terus berdetak. Dengan pasti dia melangkah menuju objek yang sedari awal mencuri perhatiannya, secara perlahan mengambil duduk di sebelahnya. Namun, pergerakan Wonwoo telah membuat pemuda itu terusik. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dalam dua kedipan mata, Wonwoo mendapati teman sebangkunya itu bangkit sembari meraih tas yang berada di atas meja.

"T-tunggu," Wonwoo mencegahnya pergi.

Pemuda itu bergeming.

"Jika kau keberatan aku duduk di sini, aku yang akan—"

"Kau boleh mengambilnya." tanpa berbalik, Wonwoo bisa merasakan aura dingin dan kelam yang menguar di sekitanya. Setelahnya orang itu menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

"Kau ingin bolos lagi, Kim Mingyu?!"

•••

"Yoon Jeonghan, kumpulkan semua tugas mereka rabu depan di mejaku. Kelas selesai."

Tidak terasa waktu telah banyak berlalu. Jarum jam telah menyentuh angka tiga. Masih ada setengah jam lagi menuju pelajaran selanjutnya. Sebagian teman-temannya telah menghilang ke kafetaria. Beberapa di antaranya memilih tinggal dengan bekal atau buku-buku mereka.

Wonwoo menolak ajakan Jeonghan dan Hoshi untuk membeli cemilan di kafetaria. Hari ini selera makannya menurun drastis, dia bahkan memberikan setengah lauk makan siangnya pada Hoshi. Wonwoo hanya membeli sebotol teh krisan. Pemuda itu juga tidak berselera untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah berjalan-jalan di sekitar lapangan, mengamati sudut sekolahnya yang tidak mempunyai perbedaan sedikitpun.

Wonwoo berhenti sejenak ketika melewati lapangan basket untuk sekadar menonton permainan basket siswa kelas satu. Dia cukup menyukai olahraga satu itu sejak sekolah menengah pertama, tetapi tidak terlalu menekuninya karena sudah sangat sibuk untuk menambah jadwal berlatih basketnya.

Lapangan benar-benar ramai oleh siswa yang menonton permainan mereka. Langit sangat cerah menjelang sore, mungkin alasan itulah yang membuat mereka mau bergabung di lapangan terbuka ini. Begitu pula dengan Wonwoo, dia ikut duduk di tribun dan sempat mendapat sapaan dari adik kelas yang mengenalnya.

Wonwoo menyadari satu hal lagi kala permainan menginjak menit ke sekian. Bukan teh krisannya yang menyebabkan tenggorokannya sakit, melainkan seseorang yang berada di atap gedung taru yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Itu Kim Mingyu. Sepertinya dia absen selama pelajaran dengan berdiam diri di atas sana. Lagipula Wonwoo tak habis pikir bagaimana cara pemuda itu naik ke sana sementara atap merupakan salah satu tempat yang dilarang untuk didatangi.

Meski samar, Wonwoo bisa mengetahui bahwa Mingyu sedang menonton pertandingan dari atas. Kedua lengannya bertumpu pada pagar pembatas dan pandangannya terarah ke lapagan. Dan seolah merasa diperhatikan, Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo yang tengah menatapnya. Kontak mata mereka terputus dan Mingyu kembali menghilang dari pandangan Wonwoo.

•••

Hujan deras melanda ketika bel terakhir berbunyi. Wonwoo terpaksa tertahan di koridor bersama Jeonghan dan Hoshi serta siswa lain yang melupakan payung mereka. Udara sangat dingin, hampir menyentuh angka tujuh derajat. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan Wonwoo jelas tidak ingin berlama-lama di sekolah.

"Kakakku akan datang sebentar lagi. Kalian pulang bersamaku saja." Hoshi berujar seraya mengibaskan jasnya dari percikan air hujan yang menetes dari atap.

Wonwoo lega mendengarnya. Kerisauannya berkurang dengan mendengar kabar baik itu. Setidaknya mereka hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi tanpa harus menembus guyuran hujan.

Semuanya tampak mengabur dari tempatnya berpijak. Aroma khas tanah yang menguap menggelitik penciuman. Wonwoo mengusap kacamatanya yang berembun, sesekali mengulurkan telapak tangan demi merasakan tiap tetes hujan yang menyapa indera perabanya.

"Hei, lihatlah!" Jeonghan tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan Wonwoo. Telunjuknya mengarah pada lapangan basket yang kosong. "Nekat sekali si Trouble Maker itu."

Wonwoo menyipitkan mata, berupaya memastikan perkataan yang Jeonghan lontarkan barusan. Keningnya mengerut ketika mendapati seseorang yang rela menembus hujan tanpa memedulikan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Dan lagi-lagi itu Kim Mingyu. Julukan Trouble Maker yang tersemat untuknya sangat mudah dikenali. Orang-orang lebih senang menyebutnya demikian alih-alih nama lahirnya yang terdengar lebih pantas.

Hoshi bersuara setelahnya. Mengatakan jika kakaknya telah tiba dan mereka hanya perlu bersiap-siap. Mobil Audy putih tampak mendekat. Seorang gadis muda bersurai hitam dengan polesan warna ungu di ujungnya keluar dari sana dan menyerahkan satu payung pada Jeonghan.

Wonwoo masih terlihat agak _blank_ dan Jeonghan harus menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu agar dia segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Dalam hening matanya memandang keluar jendela, masih betah memandangi Kim Mingyu yang sepertinya tak gentar melangkah. Entah mengapa perasaan bersalah langsung menyergap.

Bukan tentang apapun. Hanya saja kemisteriusan seorang Kim Mingyu telah memicu rasa penasaran Wonwoo. Seorang Trouble Maker yang dikenal sebagai pembuat onar dan menghasilkan perbaikan apapun setelah namanya berulang kali namanya masuk dalam buku hitam kedisiplinan. Keributan seakan telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari pemuda itu.

Jika menilai fisik, Kim Mingyu mungkin akan menempati urutan pertama siswa tertampan di sekolah. Kala tertimpa bias sinar matahari, pupil yang selalu memandang dingin orang-orang itu samar-samar akan tampak hazel yang menawan. Hidung bangirnya yang mancung, bibir yang menggoda, rahang yang tegas, dan jangan lupakan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Mingyu tentu akan menjadi incaran apabila dia mau mengubah sikap berantakannya.

Selain itu, Mingyu merupakan siswa yang misterius. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui seluk beluk keluarganya. Mereka hanya berasumsi jika Mingyu adalah anak yang mengalami _broken home_ hingga membuatnya melampiaskan amarah dengan berkelahi. Tapi siapa yang tahu. Bahkan ketika rapat antara pihak sekolah dan orang tua siswa pun tidak ada yang datang sebagai walinya Mingyu. Dia seolah menutup rapat tentang keluarganya.

Begitu pun dengan wajahnya yang tak pernah bersih. Ketika tiba di kelas, lebam biru dan perekat kecil yang menempel di wajahnya terlihat sangat kontras. Hal sekecil itu sudah membuat teman-temannya berpikiran buruk terhadap Mingyu. Lagi-lagi mereka memiliki persepsi tersendiri, bahwa setiap malam Kim Mingyu berkelahi dengan orang-orang di luar sana.

Tetapi, Kim Mingyu di mata Wonwoo itu berbeda. Tiap kali mata mereka saling bertubrukan, Wonwoo seolah melihat kesedihan di sana. Kedua _onyx_ kelam yang ditakuti orang-orang itu seakan sedang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Wonwoo tidak terlalu pandai menilai orang lain hanya dengan menatapnya. Tapi itulah yang dia rasakan acapkali menatap mata yang sama. Dan sebab itulah Kim Mingyu tidak pernah mau menatap Wonwoo. Seperti ketakutan terhadap suatu hal akan terungkap dengan sedetik saja bertukar pandang.

Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa setertarik ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Namun misteri dalam hidup Mingyu seperti teka-teki untuk Wonwoo. Menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di kepalanya sendiri yang dia tidak tahu akan dilontarkan kepada siapa. Di saat orang lain berusaha menjauhi sang Trouble Maker, maka Wonwoo merasa tertantang untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam. Persetan dengan tanggapan orang-orang. Wonwoo hanya ingin mendapat kesan baik sampai setahun ke depan, sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan sekolah yang dia sendiri tidak yakin menyimpan kenangan indah selama menuntut ilmu. Untuk yang terakhir kali, Wonwoo hanya berharap bisa mengenal Kim Mingyu dalam pandangan positifnya.

— **To Be Continued** —

Halo, aku kembali masih dengan bagian prolog ini (aku revisi lagi loh). Chapter satunya kupastikan update minggu ini, sekitar sabtu atau minggu kalau aku sempat.

 _Btw_ , aku udah _free_ setelah menjalani ujian hidup /wah. Aku ga mau janji apapun tentang kapan chapter selanjutnya update. Tulisanku makin kaku karena udah jarang nulis. Semoga kalian ga ada yang sakit mata pas bacanya.

 _Sankyuu_!

 **[Revised: 10.05.2018]**


	2. One: Broken Pieces

_Chapter 1: Broken Pieces_

•••

Pada detik menuju pukul tujuh, Wonwoo baru tersadar dari alam mimpi. Dengan penuh ketergesaan dia menuju kamar mandi sekadar menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Kemudian memakai seragam sekolahnya tanpa memedulikan kerapian. Di antara lainnya, Wonwoo lebih dulu mementingkan tatanan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Jika biasanya dia memoles sedikit eyeliner di ujung matanya, maka kali ini dia hanya sempat untuk menyapukan lipbalm pada bibir pucatnya.

Ibu Jeon yang baru saja melihat Wonwoo keluar dari kamar langsung menyodorkan dua lapis roti berselai cokelat.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Wonwoo memekik panik, roti yang diterimanya langsung dimasukkan ke dalam mulut tanpa pikir panjang.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin dibangunkan lagi? _Eomma_ pikir kau memang sengaja bangun lama." tukas Ibu Jeon enteng.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Mana _appa_ dan Bohyuk?"

" _Appa_ sudah berangkat dari tadi. Bohyuk demam, semalam dia hujan-hujanan."

"Astaga. Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sekarang." Wonwoo beranjak kemudian memakai sepatunya secepat yang dia bisa. Ketika melihat arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, dia tersedak dan hampir memuncratkan roti yang telah dikunyahnya. Pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit. Wonwoo harus mencapai halte dalam waktu lima menit agar tidak ketinggalan bis.

Penampilannya masih tidak beres. Jasnya dibiarkan tersampir di lengan beserta dasi hitam yang terulur ke tanah. Kali ini Wonwoo sedang dalam misi mengejar waktu. Dia tidak ingin terlambat di hari kedua sekolah. Beruntungnya selama dua tahun menimba ilmu di sekolah menengah atas belum pernah sekalipun Wonwoo berurusan dengan petugas kedisiplinan. Dan dia bahkan tidak ingin berhadapan dengan mereka.

Tepat ketika Wonwoo berbelok, bis tujuannya baru saja tiba di halte. Beberapa orang mulai naik, membuatnya semakin mempercepat laju kedua kakinya. Untungnya dia tidak ketinggalan dan sialnya dia hampir tersandung ketika naik jika saja tidak ditahan oleh salah seorang penumpang.

Sejenak Wonwoo mengendalikan rongga pernapasannya. Merehatkan sendi-sendi kakinya yang terasa pegal meski dia sama sekali tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Bisnya agak penuh hari ini, Wonwoo tidak bisa memasang dasinya. Untuk berdiri pun rasanya sudah tidak sanggup akibat kelelahan berlari. Oleh karena itu, bersandar pada tiang bis sedikit banyak bisa menumpu beban tubuhnya.

"Betapa sialnya hari ini..." gumamnya kesal.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" suara wanita menyahut. Wonwoo sontak menoleh. Wanita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tampak berbincang dengan seorang pemuda. Kemudian mereka saling bertukar tempat. Sepertinya pemuda itu memberikan bangkunya kepada sang wanita.

' _Seharusnya dia menawariku! Rasanya aku akan mati berdiri!'_

Setelahnya Wonwoo dibuat terperangah karena mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu adalah Kim Mingyu. Dia menggantikan posisi wanita tadi dan tampak fokus dengan layar ponselnya, sama sekali tidak memedulikan sekitar. Dalam kesempatan tersebut, Wonwoo menyalip di antara penumpang lain sembari meminta maaf. Bergerak mendekati Mingyu hingga berada tepat di belakang pemuda itu.

Wonwoo baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya terlihat pendek jika berhadapan dengan Kim Mingyu. Bahkan mungkin ini tidak bisa dikatakan berhadapan, karena hanya Wonwoo saja yang menghadap ke arahnya. Kepalanya agak dicondongkan ke depan, berusaha melihat apa yang Mingyu lihat di layar ponselnya. Namun dewi fortuna tidak sedang berpihak kepadanya. Sopir bis menginjak rem secara mendadak karena seekor kucing yang muncul tiba-tiba, membuat para penumpang kehilangan keseimbangan. Termasuk Wonwoo yang bahkan tidak berpegangan sama sekali. Dia menubruk punggung Mingyu sebelum mencium ubin, refleksnya yang menarik jas Mingyu pun menarik atensi penumpang lain. Wonwoo dengan segala kesialannya hampir membuat Mingyu jatuh menimpa dirinya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" sang sopir bertanya dengan keras.

Seorang penumpang menyahut jika ada siswa yang terjatuh. Sementara itu Wonwoo dibantu oleh penumpang lain untuk berdiri. Dia kesakitan, namun di sisi lain merasa malu. Wonwoo bersumpah ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik—" Wonwoo mendongak dan menemukan Mingyu di hadapannya.

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat ketara di wajah Mingyu. Dalam sepersekian detik dia kembali pada mode dingin yang biasa ditunjukkan.

"Lain kali hati-hati." katanya kemudian kembali pada posisinya yang membelakangi Wonwoo.

Pagi yang buruk, pikir Wonwoo. Dia menepuk-nepuk seragamnya dari debu yang menempel, lalu mengusap kepalanya yang sempat terantuk tiang bis yang sialnya terbuat dari besi.

Sungguh memalukan.

•••

Kim Mingyu tidak lagi membolos. Setelah sempat memperbaiki seragamnya di toilet, Wonwoo terkesima saat menemukan sosok Mingyu di bangkunya, masih dengan ponsel yang berada di genggaman. Mereka tidak saling bertukar sapa layaknya teman sebangku. Wonwoo pun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Ketika jam istirahat, Jeonghan bertanya apa yang terjadi hingga Wonwoo terus memukul kepalanya sendiri. Wonwoo berdalih jika dia merasa agak pusing. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sedang tidak berdusta. Kepalanya memang terasa denyut sehabis berciuman dengan tiang besi. Hoshi menawarinya untuk mengambil obat di unit kesehatan, namun Wonwoo menolaknya secara halus.

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang Wonwoo. Kau tampak buruk." Jeonghan menasehati.

Karena paksaan dari keduanya, Wonwoo beranjak menuju unit kesehatan. Meminta petugas untuk mengambil obat sakit kepala. Wonwoo sempat ditawari untuk berbaring sebentar sebab wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Namun dia kembali mengucapkan penolakan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sakit kepala. Sedikit."

Sejak kemarin Wonwoo merasa tidak enak badan. Hanya saja Wonwoo bisa mengontrol kondisi badannya dengan meneguk beberapa butir obat pereda. Pagi ini sudah tidak separah kemarin, tapi sepertinya kembali kambuh setelah berlari dan terantuk tiang bis.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam perangkat ponselnya. Dari Leeteuk hyung, kenalan Wonwoo yang bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan di sekolah ini.

 _ **Fr** : Leeteuk hyung._

 _Aku mendapatkannya. Kau ingin mampir?_

Wonwoo bergegas menuju perpustakaan tanpa perlu membalas pesan tersebut. Semalam dia bertanya pada Leeteuk mengenai kumpulan folder yang berisi biodata seluruh siswa. Tentu saja ini menyangkut sebuah hal yang ingin Wonwoo ketahui. Secara diam-diam dia meminta kopian folder milik Mingyu.

"Kau sedang terobsesi dengannya atau mencari tahu karena jatuh cinta?" Leeteuk bertanya demikian kala Wonwoo menghadap kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin menjadi stalker Kim Mingyu ya?" goda Leeteuk lagi.

Meski baru saja mengenal Wonwoo dua tahun belakangan, Leeteuk bisa memahami kepribadian Wonwoo. Pemuda satu itu tidak mudah tertarik dengan suatu hal, kecuali hal itu benar-benar serius. Rasa penasarannya sudah mencapai tahap yang perlu diwaspadai. Semestinya Leeteuk tak perlu susah payah menuruti permintaan Wonwoo ketika pemuda itu menghubunginya hanya untuk menanyakan folder khusus milik Kim Mingyu. Dia sedikit bingung dalam hal ini, antara Mingyu yang perlu waspada atau Wonwoo yang harus berhati-hati. Mereka berdua seperti saling membahayakan.

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu kau bercanda." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Aku bawa ini, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, _hyung_!"

Leeteuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat memandang kepergian Wonwoo. Berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada remaja itu.

•••

"Sepertinya aku akan singgah ke perpustakaan kota. Kalian duluan saja."

Pernyataan tersebut diangguki oleh Jeonghan dan Hoshi. Tanpa basa-basi Wonwoo berbelok ke arah berlawanan dengan keduanya. Sedikit mempercepat langkah demi menghemat setiap detik yang terlewat. Saat tiba di sana, Wonwoo disapa oleh salah satu petugas. Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Mengeluarkan folder yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk dan mulai membacanya kata demi kata.

"Tiga bersaudara dan hanya mempunyai seorang ayah."

Tidak banyak yang bisa dijadikan informasi. Beberapa poin tidak terisi seakan sengaja ditutup-tutupi. Lusa merupakan hari ulang tahun Mingyu, dia berasal dari Anyang dan mempunyai dua orang kakak yang tidak diketahui namanya. Alamatnya sama sekali tak tertera, begitu pun nomor ponsel dan alamat _e-mail_. Sepertinya Mingyu memang berniat menghalau siapapun untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai seluk beluk keluarganya bahkan kepada pihak sekolah.

Wonwoo menegakkan punggung, menarik napas dalam kemudian menyimpan foldernya ke dalam tas. Satu hal yang dia dapat. Mengenai persepsi orang-orang yang mengatakan Mingyu berkelahi karena menjadi korban _broken home_ kedua orang tuanya. Dari yang dibacanya, Mingyu hanya memiliki ayah, tidak dengan ibu. Sepertinya rumor yang menyebar di kalangan siswa adalah sebuah omong kosong belaka. Namun Wonwoo belum bisa memastikan apakah ibunya meninggal dunia atau kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai. Folder ini telah terhitung sejak tahun pertama Wonwoo masuk sekolah menengah atas. Wonwoo pikir opsi pertama lebih tepat. Akan tetapi, banyak kemungkinan yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Bisa saja ada alasan lain. Apapun itu, Wonwoo akan mencari tahu.

Sekitar tiga jam Wonwoo habiskan di dalam perpustakaan. Dia selesai pukul delapan, lantas menghirup banyak udara setelah melewati pintu utama. Demi memangkas waktu menuju tempat tinggalnya, Wonwoo mengambil jalan pintas yang biasa dia lalui. Jalan itu berada di antara dua gedung menjulang yang sangat sunyi serta minim cahaya. Namun tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk selama Wonwoo melewatinya. Tentu saja tidak ada lagi secuil keraguan yang mendera.

Siulan rendahnya mulai mengisi udara kosong. Bulan telah menunjukkan eksistensinya pada langit kelam. Sinarnya samar-samar membias lewat celah sempit di atas bangunan. Memberikan secercah cahaya pada perjalanan Wonwoo yang sepi.

Angin berembus kencang. Menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Wonwoo, melambai lembut mengikuti gerak angin. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai melingkupi dirinya saat suara derap langkah saling menggema bersahutan dari belakang. Terdengar samar dan cukup banyak. Wonwoo meyakinkan diri bahwa itu hanyalah bagian dari perasaan semu yang dirasakannya. Namun suara-suara itu justru malah semakin jelas.

Wonwoo menoleh. Tetapi tubuh ringkihnya tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah kejutan tak terduga. Wonwoo hampir terjerembab saat seseorang yang asing menarik lengannya untuk menepi. Mereka berada di jalan pintas yang lebih sempit lagi, seperti gang kecil dengan lebar hanya satu jengkal tubuh Wonwoo. Punggungnya semakin tenggelam jauh ke tembok dan tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang bisa mewakili keterkejutannya. Mulutnya dibekap erat, sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya. Wonwoo tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih kala hembusan napas berat mulai menerpa tengkuknya. Ia bergidik ngeri, debaran jantung di balik dadanya tak lagi bisa terelakkan.

Di lain sisi, suara gema hentakan kaki lain segera menyahut disusul dengan sekumpulan orang yang berlari seperti kesetanan. Mereka menendang apapun yang menghalangi akses jalan, menimbulkan kebisingan yang membelah kesunyian malam. Tidak seorang pun dari mereka menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo. Setelah keadaan dipastikan aman, Wonwoo menjauh saat orang itu lengah. Dia meraup banyak oksigen untuk melakukan respirasi secara normal. Kemudian obsidiannya mengarah pada seseorang yang telah lancang membawanya dalam situasi semacam ini. Pada hitungan kedua, orang itu berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terperangah sebab mengenal wajah familiar dalam ingatannya tersebut.

Kim Mingyu.

Seketika muncul banyak pertanyaan baru dalam benak Wonwoo. Siapa orang-orang tadi, apa yang mereka mau, dan—apa mereka sedang mengejar Mingyu?

Jika saja pemikiran terakhir benar, maka kemungkinan besar Mingyu memiliki suatu masalah pelik yang jelas mengancam nyawanya. Tanpa perlu menganalisis lebih dalam perihal asal luka-luka yang Mingyu dapatkan, Wonwoo tentu bisa menerka itu semua akibat perkelahian dengan orang-orang tersebut.

Dengan bersandar pada tembok, Wonwoo mulai mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebam keras. Langit semakin gelap di atas sana dan Wonwoo tidak ingin berlama-lama di daerah ini.

Lalu dia menyadari satu hal.

Mingyu baru saja menyelamatkannya.

— **To Be Continued** —

Holaaaa!

Beruntungnya aku udah selesai ujian, tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

 _Anyway_ , Wonwoo makin cantik, duh. Aku _speechless_.

 **P.s.** chapter sebelumnya (prolog) aku ubah sedikit supaya nggak buat sakit mata. Kalau mau baca ulang silakan, kalau enggak juga gapapa.

 **P.s.** kenapa LATATA-nya (G)I-DLE begitu _addicted_ di telinga? You And I-nya Dreamcatcher juga!

Ayo review lagiiii. Komentar kalian adalah penggubah _mood_ hehe.

Terimakasih:

 **seonbaenim, Kyunie, KimAnita, Beanienim, Alpha Wen, kimatun**.


End file.
